Noctivago
by AoshiSenpai
Summary: "Não é comum, em nosso mundo, que uma criança como você tenha acesso aos contos dispostos nestas mensagens. Estou prestes a desnudar todas as tradições, ritos e história de uma sociedade que existe deste muito antes da primeira sociedade humana organizada..."
1. I - Introdução

Noctívago:  
adj. Característica daquele que caminha à noite; que possui uma rotina, hábitos ou costumes noturnos.

s.m. Animal cuja biologia é especializada em garantir a sobrevivência/subsistência noturna.

"Há muito tempo busco uma palavra que defina completamente meu ser. Em diversas línguas, e em diferentes períodos da história, a denominação para pessoas como mudou muito. Até me deparar com o termo, ainda em latim, que deu origem à palavra noctívago, nenhuma outra denominação podia exprimir, com tanta excelência, a essência dos amaldiçoados como eu. Noctívago é a palavra perfeita para descrever monstros como nós...

Porque em suas duas aplicações, a palavra nos define. Temos preferência pela noite; Nossas rotinas e hábitos são exclusivamente noturnos e todos os costumes modernos de nossa sociedade existem apenas na noite. Por outro lado, ao mesmo tempo, somos animais que precisam da noite. Somos coisas especializadas na noite, como os morcegos e outros tantos que, à luz do dia, não oferecem perigo. Escolhemos viver a vida noturna e caminhamos à noite, exclusivamente, porque somos noctívagos desde nosso nascimento.

Espero que você, meu leitor, não me tome por uma pessoa rude de poucas maneiras apenas por não me apresentar no primeiro parágrafo desta carta. Retornando ao texto disposto nos primeiros blocos dessa mensagem percebo que me introduzi de uma forma muito mais completa do que o fazem aqueles que, sem o menor peso e necessidade, apresentam seus nomes e sobrenomes precedidos, ou não, de algum título igualmente sem valor. Para você, eu asseguro, meu nome não é importante. Se lhe dissesse como sou conhecido nos círculos civilizados de meu convívio, poderia criar a falsa impressão de que sou alguém digno de ser lembrado... Não sou.

Meu relato, por outro lado, é de suma importância e o único motivo para que desperdice papel e tinta lhe enviando essas palavras. Escrevo estas linhas em uma cela pequena, que me impede de caminhar ou fazer qualquer tipo de exercício que ajude a passar o tempo. Não há cama, vaso sanitário ou qualquer mobília em minha cela, posto que não teria qualquer utilidade para elas de qualquer maneira. Escrevo as palavras com uma caneta velha, apoiando o papel na parede suja e apenas consigo definir as linhas e separar as palavras tirando vantagem de meus amaldiçoados olhos da besta, pois não entra em minha cela qualquer luz natural ou artificial.

Quero acreditar que meu esforço em lhe contar a história da minha existência realmente chegue até você, mesmo sem lhe conhecer. Maldivos é um velho amigo e me prometeu que, se eu escrevesse, alguém leria. O nobre, cuja vida eu salvei alguma vezes, me trouxe a caneta quando Julius me jogou nesta cela, e meu suprimento de papeis também é trazido por ele sempre que pode. O papel entra e sai pela mesma portinhola que utilizam para me alimentar, uma vez a cada poucas semanas, e de forma adianta já me desculpo pela falta de periodicidade em minhas mensagens.

É preciso que eu lhe avise, nobre leitor, antes de qualquer coisa, que não sou inocente. O relato de minha condição atual pouco tem haver com a história que vou tentar lhe contar e serve apenas para tentar justificar a precária condição de minha caligrafia. Estou nesta cela aguardando o julgamento de meus crimes, e a qualquer momento a portinhola alguns metros acima da minha cabeça pode abrir, cessando para sempre nossa comunicação. Não preciso que você sinta pena de mim, e nem recomendo empatia para comigo ou com meu relato. Apenas peço sua irrevogável promessa de fidelidade. A história que vou narrar é a mais pura verdade, posto que logo estarei destruído e por isso não tenho motivos para mentir, mas para que você acredite é preciso se livrar de algumas amarras que você, certamente, possui.

A história de minha danação é lotada de detalhes obscenos. Minha existência nesse mundo amaldiçoado por Deus é recheada de violência, crimes, barbaridades que lhe embrulhariam o estômago e lhe tirariam o sono por dias a fio. É importante que você entenda que tudo o que narro é a mais absoluta verdade e, mesmo os acontecimentos mais absurdos e inverossímeis estão aqui tal qual aconteceram no mundo real. Dispa-se de todos os preconceitos e de tudo aquilo que você acha coerente em seu mundinho simples... Prometo lhe contar tudo sobre um mundo para o qual você, tenho certeza, não está preparado. Passe a acreditar no inacreditável ou queime todas as minhas correspondências sem lê-las... Nada, nesta história, é ficcional, e você precisa acreditar nessa afirmação.

Não é comum, no nosso mundo, que uma criança como você tenha acesso aos contos dispostos nestas mensagens. Estou prestes a desnudar todas as tradições, ritos e história de uma sociedade que existe deste muito antes da primeira sociedade humana organizada. As cartas que lhe envio, minha criança, não são exclusivamente para os seus olhos... Faça com os meus relatos qualquer coisa que queira fazer, mas qualquer resultado de suas ações deste manifesto para frente são sua responsabilidade, e eu aconselho cautela no trato de minha história.

E para o bem desta narrativa, minha história começa muito antes de mim ou de qualquer pessoa que tenha vindo antes de mim..."

Algum lugar de Londres, Dezembro de 2016.


	2. II - O Primeiro

p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Prezado leitor;/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Espero que esta segunda carta encontre, à exemplo da primeira, sua finalidade. Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia de que meu relato é mais do que apenas um exercício psicológico com o intuito de privar minha mente do contato com a loucura que me cerca desde o dia em que fui jogado nesta cela. Entenda que como um canal de comunicação de mão única sem qualquer comprovação de que você, meu leitor, realmente existe, não há forma (senão a desgastada palavra de um velho amigo que nunca me inspirou inabalável confiança) de comprovar que minhas cartão não bóiam, ainda seladas, em uma poça qualquer da cidade ou nos esgotos que interligam todos os ralos, bueiros e privadas de Londres. Com o tempo, eu asseguro, passarei a acreditar com maior veemência em sua existência e meus suspiros de incredulidade e desperdício de papel hão de ser menos frequentes./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Há dias eu escrevo e rasuro as linhas que narram o início da minha história sem saber como iniciar afugentando a natural ojeriza que qualquer pessoa de bem teria com meu relato. Mesmo para um público livre de preconceitos, a história que vou narrar parece inverossímil demais. Se não houvesse, dentro de mim, prova incontestável de sua veracidade, nem mesmo eu acreditaria de pronto. Como lhe disse no manifesto de abertura à nossa comunicação, minha história começa até mesmo antes de meu nascimento. Como não tenho como aferir seu sexo, nacionalidade, idade ou orientação religiosa, vou me limitar a dizer que você, provavelmente, deve ter tido algum contato com o inicio de minha narrativa. A parte introdutória de minha confissão é narrada no livro mais vendido da humanidade e você pode nunca tê-lo lido mas, por certo, conhece-o./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Pois depois de criar tudo o que há sobre a terra, e todas as outras coisas que existem sob e até mesmo fora dela, O Criador de tudo pôs-se a trabalhar em sua mais primorosa criação. E quando ele terminou, em verdade lhe afirmo, meu nobre ouvinte, havia Adão e Eva./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Convencionamos, é claro, dar-lhes estes dois nomes. Não há relato escrito pois ambos foram colocados nesse mundo vários milênios antes do domínio de qualquer linguagem escrita. O que está disposto na bíblia cristã e em tantos outros livros sobre o assunto é realmente, pelo menos em uma pequena parte, a verdade como me contaram. E é aqui que encontrarás o primeiro limitante para a minha história: pois vou lhe contar a história que me foi contada e não tenho motivos para duvidar dela. Por certo, com tão pouco tempo para digerir essa história, seu ímpeto inicial será rasgar minha carta e pedir ao nobre Maldivos que jamais torne a cumprir a missão de entregar minhas missivas, mas peço que lutes contra esse instinto e prossiga a leitura. A partir daqui, meu nobre e querido leitor, você terá todos os motivos para refutar meu relato e nenhuma pontinha no fundo de sua alma que deseje confirmar minha história mas se seguires adiante terás que acreditar. Não te arrependerás de fazê-lo, eu asseguro./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Adão e Eva (ou seja lá qual o nome você deseje outorgar ao primeiro casal), como você deve saber, conceberam dois filhos. Ao primogênito chamaram Caim e seu irmão mais novo recebeu o nome de Abel. Caim era um verdadeiro mestre na arte da agricultura e da apicultura, como contam os antediluvianos (a quem, infelizmente, nunca conheci), e seu irmão mais novo não ficava muito atrás. Com o tempo, Caim e Abel passaram a ocupar porções de terras diferentes e começaram a reunir-se com os pais apenas ao final de cada ciclo produtivo de suas propriedades. Na ocasião, uma mesa larga era preenchida com os frutos das plantações de cada um dos filhos do primeiro casal e eles celebravam as bençãos de estarem vivos e felizes como família. Caim, como o prodígio agricultor focado no trabalho, geralmente era melhor sucedido em suas plantações e suas frutas e legumes sempre eram mais doces, carnudos ou vistosos que os do irmão. Não que Abel fosse um mal agricultor e a comparação entre o resultado da labuta dele e de seu irmão nunca foi o foco de seus pais. Acontece que, após vários encontros, começou a crescer em Caim a necessidade dessa comparação para que ele pudesse, como primogênito, ter a merecida preferência de seu pai. Em determinada ocasião, após uma safra que foi particularmente ruim para o irmão mais novo, Caim sugeriu o tema. "És realmente um abençoado cultivador da terra, meu irmão, e os frutos que trazes ao nosso pai são igualmente abençoados..." teria respondido o mais novo antes de abraçar carinhosamente o irmão. Adão, por sua vez, costumeiramente elogiava Abel por sua bondade e parecia, aos olhos de Caim, favorecer o mais novo com seu afeto e suas bençãos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Não demorou para que o primogênito começasse a nutrir uma espécie primitiva de rancor pelo segundo filho de seu pai. Para ele, parecia lógico que seu resultado era fruto de maior esforço e dedicação e não se tratava de uma mera benção de Deus. Pelas próximas grandes festas da família, Caim tentou conduzir sem sucesso o mote dos diálogos para sua evidente proficiência na arte do cultivo da terra e dos animais do paraíso. Ao final de uma destas reuniões, pouco antes de se despedirem, Adão solicitou ao filho mais velho que lhe acompanhasse até um monte afastado da fogueira e da festa que, àquela época, já recebia a visita de alguns outros seres humanos que habitavam o paraíso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;""Percebe, Caim, a alegria de todos os envolvidos na reunião abaixo de nós?" questionou Adão, voltado para a luz da enorme fogueira que iluminava a clareira. "Não entendo, meu pai. Nos reunimos a cada colheita e sempre ofereço muito mais do que o débil Abel para compor a mesa. Os outros me reconhecem e exaltam minhas capacidades mas você parece inexplicavelmente mais contente com o pífio resultado de meu irmão", ele respondeu. Adão colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do filho e olhou fundo dentro de seus olhos. "O Criador parece lhe favorecer nesse mérito mas, infelizmente, lhe falta todo o resto que seu irmão possui. Se você, meu querido Caim, tivesse a bondade e a felicidade que vejo nos olhos de Abel todas as vezes que o reencontro, todos estaríamos ainda mais felizes. Pense sobre o assunto e verá que lhe digo, em verdade, que há mais em nossas vidas do que apenas uma colheita farta e ovelhas de boa lã."/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Após a conversa Caim se retirou sem nem mesmo despedir-se da mãe e dos outros participantes do festejo. Em sua mente martelavam as palavras de seu pai. Tudo o que ele fazia era trabalhar e cuidar de sua terra o melhor que podia, para engrandecer ainda mais seu nome perante seu pai e Deus, mas ambos pareciam gostar mais do irmão mais novo e menos habilidoso. Pela primeira vez, na história da humanidade, a inveja começou a tempestuar o julgamento de um ser humano. E não demorou muito, evidentemente, para que a inveja se transformasse em ódio e para que esse sentimento horrível se apoderasse do coração de Caim. O primogênito da humanidade passou a negligenciar suas tarefas enquanto se ausentava de sua propriedade para espionar os afazeres do irmão. Haveria de descobrir, em suas empreitadas, o que fazia de Abel o preferido de Adão e o queridinho de Deus./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Depois de alguns meses, o tempo que passava bisbilhotando a vida do irmão ultrapassou a quantidade de horas que dedicava a labutar em suas próprias terras e, por consequência, o resultado de seu trabalho começou a diminuir em grandiosidade. Alheio ao que acontecia em seus próprios domínios, Caim não percebeu quando suas ovelhas, outrora vistosas e de pelos fartos e incontestavelmente brancos, começaram a adoecer vitimas da pouca atenção que ele dava ao asseio de seus aposentos. A limpeza de seus estábulos rapidamente deixou de ter a costumeira atenção e uma tristeza profunda apoderou-se de seu coração, quando percebeu que um rebanho inteiro de seus melhores animais pereceriam vítimas de uma doença que se espalhou rapidamente. Na mesma medida o joio, que passou a não ser mais eliminado da plantação todos os dias, cresceu e destruiu praticamente todo o trigo que ele havia semeado. Até as frutas de seus pomares haviam perdido o brilho e estavam aguadas demais para os padrões do rapaz. Revoltado com o sucesso que seu irmão parecia fazer com todos ao seu redor, Caim perdeu o foco na única coisa que lhe dava vantagem perante Abel. Sem ter o que oferecer na próxima reunião, ficou em casa remoendo-se de ódio e inveja enquanto o irmão crescia em bençãos aos olhos de todos, e não mais apenas no julgamento de Adão./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Certo de que, naquele ponto, nada mais poderia fazer para se sobressair em relação ao mais novo, Caim abandonou de vez seus afazeres e suas terras tornaram-se o oposto das de seu irmão. Os poucos animais que sobreviviam alimentavam-se de qualquer coisa que encontravam e viviam basicamente enfurnados no lixo e na sujeira. As plantas cresciam conforme sua própria vontade de pararam de dar frutos minimamente aceitáveis para que Caim pudesse de alimentar delas. Ao final da próxima reunião, em que novamente não havia participado, Caim recebeu a visita do irmão em suas terras./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Transtornado com a visagem das terras que foram, outrora, as mais belas paisagens do paraíso, Abel apeou do cavalo e bateu à porta do irmão. "Caim! Caim! Abra a porta meu irmão, e me diga que mal lhe acomete e o que aconteceu com as suas terras." O mais novo gritou, com a voz embargada e genuinamente triste pelo mais velho. "Vá embora Abel... Volte para suas terras e aproveite todo o amor e as bençãos que roubaste de mim! Vá deixar nosso pai orgulhoso e agradecer ao Criado por transformar um inútil como você em luz do sol que ilumina toda a terra...", respondeu Caim. Contrariado, Abel deixou um pequeno cesto cheio de alimentos e foi embora. Assim que escutou o galope do cavalo distante, Caim abriu a porta e encontrou a oferenda do irmão mas, ao contrário da óbvia intenção de Abel ao deixar o presente, a visão das frutas e do suculento pernil no interior do cesto apenas o deixou mais raivoso. Seu coração passou a bater descompassado e, com um chute raivoso, Caim espalhou o conteúdo do cesto no chão, voltando para o interior da cabana./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Na noite seguinte, mais calmo, decidiu visitar o irmão e explicar o motivo de sua danação. No caminho, pensou em diferentes formas de lhe pedir desculpas e de perguntar o que fazia de Abel um filho tão mais amado que ele próprio. Na certa, o irmão saberia lhe dizer o que fazer para recuperar o amor perdido de seu pai e sua mãe, já que era tão bem quisto por ambos. Caminhou durante toda a noite, afastando o pensamento egoísta e tentando suprimir a raiva e a inveja que sentia por Abel, e chegou aos limites das terras do irmão apenas quando o sol já estava em seu ápice. Ao subir o último monte que lhe separava da casa do caçula, avistou uma cena que fez seu coração congelar novamente. Sentado à mesa do almoço com Abel estava seu pai, Adão. Ambos trajam vestes simples de fazendeiro, estavam muito sujos e com marcas evidentes de cansaço. Todo o turbilhão de sentimentos negativos que Caim nutria pelo irmão o açoitaram de uma única vez. O ódio que o mais velho sentia por Abel tornou-se quase palpável em cada expiração e uma parte do sentimento se debruçou, também, sobre o próprio pai. Naquele minúsculo instante tudo passou a fazer sentido. Adão tomava em melhor juízo o fruto do trabalho do mais novo pois era também o fruto de seu próprio trabalho. Seu pai amava tanto Abel que estava disposto a ajudar-lhe nos afazes enquanto a ele, o mais velho, sobrava desprezo e descontentamento por um trabalho que era árduo e que ele fazia sozinho./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Suprimiu o ímpeto de exigir explicações dos dois e escondeu-se numa caverna que havia próxima à borda das terras de Abel, aguardando para que o pai regressasse a sua esposa e seus outros filhos. Quando era noite, deixou o esconderijo e dirigiu-se novamente ao casebre do irmão. Apanhou uma foice afiada que estava escorada na mesa externa da casa e se dirigiu à porta, abrindo-a com um empurrão forte que produziu um estrondo altíssimo. O irmão abriu os olhos somente a tempo de observar os de Caim, coléricos e cheios de lágrimas, lhe fitarem enquanto a foice descia na direção da cama. Um único golpe da ferramenta fora o suficiente para esmagar o pescoço de Abel, cortando a pele e fazendo uma quantidade monstruosa de sangue jorrar na direção de Caim. Com o rosto encharcado do sangue de Abel, Caim largou a ferramenta ainda bufando de ódio e entorpecido pelo ato que havia acabado de perpetrar. Correu a língua pelo lábio superior da boca seca e sentiu o gosto do sangue do irmão, cuspindo o líquido em seguida, assustado. Olhou novamente para a cama e viu o corpo inerte de seu irmão, que olhava aterrorizado para cima como se ainda estivesse em seu último momento de vida./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"E foi desta forma que lhe contei, vírgula por vírgula, que me contaram a história do primeiro assassinato. Talvez seja um pouco absurdo para você, meu leitor, acreditar que realmente aconteceu como descrevi nos parágrafos acima mas, eu lhe garanto, essa é a verdade que me contaram. Ouvi essa história algumas centenas de anos atrás, de alguém que a ouviu uma centena de anos antes e assim por diante, até que ela remonte ao próprio Caim. Se você parar e refletir sobre a história que acabei de contar, ela é ainda mais difícil de acreditar pois está escrita há milhares de anos na sagrada bíblia dos Cristão. Eu mesmo lhe confesso que nunca tive o mórbido interesse de me aventurar pelas linhas do livro, mas sei que há nelas uma versão (menos detalhada, talvez) deste mesmo conto. A habilidade incrível que algumas verdades tem de se esconder à plena vista de todos é uma das coisas que mais me fascina neste mundo e acredito que você deva compartilhar, pelo menos em parte, deste meu fascínio. Precisava lhe contar a história, mesmo que você já a conhecesse, para fortalecer nosso relacionamento e preparar-lhe, meu nobre, para as próximas páginas de meu relato. O que aconteceu ao pobre Caim depois de seu imperdoável crime está direta e intrinsecamente ligado ao motivo de eu estar lhe confidenciando minha história. Pois o que aconteceu ao Primeiro e, por consequência a mim, é ainda mais inacreditável./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Por hora, entretanto, devo finalizar minha carta e aguardar a visita do Lorde Maldivos, que não deve tardar para levá-la até você e me trazer mais papel. Até o meu próximo contato, criança.../p 


End file.
